For example in the fields of robotics or logistics, objects are handled by mostly automated processes. Such objects may for example correspond to a product which is subjected to various manufacturing processes, such as machining or assembly, or to various logistic processes, such as packaging or shipment. For supporting such handling, various kinds of information concerning the objects are needed. For example, a robot used for processing of a certain object may need to be provided with information about the object, such as dimensions, type of material, or the like.
One way to provide such information concerning an object is to attach an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag to the object. The RFID tag provides a unique identity of the object, and can be used for obtaining information about the object from a database. However, this may result in significant effort to build and maintain the database. By way of example, such database may need to be provided with access to various kinds of systems that might be used for handling various kinds of objects, and for each object the database may need to be manually configured.
Accordingly, there is a need for technologies which overcome the above-mentioned problems and allow for efficiently supporting handling of an object.